1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to materials for creative art-and-craft projects and, more particularly, is concerned with a dimensional non-fabric paint and an art-and-craft structure produced therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint is a common material used in art-and-craft activities by children. The various types of paints which are currently available for use by children on substrates, such as paper sheets, cardboard and fabrics, are known as finger paints, water color paints and poster paints.
These prior art paints embody several significant limitations which make them much less than optimal for use as the medium in children's art-and-craft activities. First, each paint leaves only a flat, substantially non-dimensional, paint residue when applied to a substrate which thereby limits its use to creation of non-dimensional projects. Second, none of these paints have a glue-like property which would permit mounting of objects in the paint residue. Third, most of these paints are not easily washable from children's clothes so care must be taken to prevent soiling of clothes during use of the paints. Briefly stated, these existing prior art paints as a medium used in children's art-and-craft projects are quite messy to use and incompatiable with the broad range of activities necessary to satisfy the creative urges of children and to hold the attention of children.
Another existing prior art paint is a permanent dimensional fabric paint used on a fabric material, such as T-shirts, sweatshirts and sweatpants. Permanent fabric paint also has several significant limitations. First, once fabric paint is applied, it is immediately permanent. In other words, once the fabric paint touches the fabric material the fabric paint is there to stay. The fabric paint cannot be washed away if it happens to land on the wrong location or on the wrong piece of the fabric material. Second, fabric paint has an unpleasant noxious odor.
Consequently, a need exists for a paint mixture useful as a medium in children's art-and-craft projects which avoids the above-noted limitations of prior art paints and also avoids introducing new limitations in their place.